<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oppa by maramarlowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114406">Oppa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe'>maramarlowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Comfort, Feminization, M/M, Nightmares, Oppa Kink, Other, Pet Names, Rimming, Spooning, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin had a terrible nightmare, but Hyunjin's asleep and unable to counsel him as usual. Jisung gladly takes the task and finds the best way to take Jeongin's mind off his dreams with a little help from Minho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oppa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin stumbled out of his room, heading for Hyunjin's. Or really, any of his hyungs. Any of them would do.</p><p>He burst into the room, noting the only light being the glow from Jisung's phone, casting over his face as he watched a video. The others were asleep.</p><p>Jisung jumped in bed, scared to hear the door creak. He turned his phone, the light washing over Jeongin. It was dim, so he couldn't see him very well, but he knew Jeongin wouldn't just walk into their room in the middle of the night for no reason. He wasn't the kind to play a prank like that.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, already crawling out of his bunk. The maneuver was tricky because of all the clothes piled and stacked at the foot of the bed, squished against the rungs so he had room to curl his body onto the mattress as well.</p><p>Jeongin answered hesitantly. Jisung hadn't dealt with this situation before. Usually Hyunjin was still up and would lead him to the kitchen so he didn't wake anyone else up. But still, a hyung was a hyung. "I had a bad dream," he admitted.</p><p>Jisung could hear the tears in his voice, the sniffle that followed. Without another word, he walked forward, grabbing onto Jeongin's hand and leading him out of the room, shutting the door shut behind him. Practice had run late. He didn't want anyone waking up and yelling at Jeongin when he clearly didn't mean to disturb them.</p><p>He stopped in the hall, dropping Jeongin's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him tightly. Jeongin had to crouch slightly to set his head on Jisung's shoulder, but the younger didn't mind.</p><p>Jisung reached up to pet his fingers through Jeongin's hair, comforting him with gentle shushing sounds. He tried to think of what his mother had done for him when he was younger and startled awake from a frightening dream.</p><p>"Are they frequent?" Jisung asked.</p><p>Jeongin nodded against his shoulder.</p><p>"Can you tell me what it was about? If it's too much, you don't have to say anything," he soothed.</p><p>Jeongin turned his head so his voice wasn't muffled. His warm breath fanned across the older's neck and he felt his eyes focus on the goosebumps that were flourishing across the exposed skin. All else fell away. It was just Jisung's warm shoulder and the pulse of his throat as his heart beat inside of his chest. Jeongin could feel his own in the silence, beating irregularly, the pulse straining his head. He could already feel a headache forming just behind his eyebrows, wrapping around his skull like the headbands Hyunjin liked to wear.</p><p>"It's always the same thing. Our band breaks up, and I never hear from any of you again. It's silly, and it didn't bother me before, but ever since Woojin left..."</p><p>Jisung sucked in a breath. Jeongin's voice had been distant, his head trapped back inside that scenario. But Jisung was seeing it for the first time. Sitting on his shitty bed at home, mixing music on his shitty laptop, tears falling down his face as he dealt with his shitty feelings by himself. Losing his members- no, his family- would be absolutely devastating.</p><p>He pressed his lips to Jeongin's temple, drawing the boy in closer. "I'm sorry," Jisung said. He wasn't sure what else he could say. He couldn't promise Jeongin that nothing like that would ever happen. Not when they had previously promised to stay together forever and then Woojin left. Of course, they didn't blame him. It was just that the weight of promises and the difficulty of keeping them had suddenly dawned upon him.</p><p>Jeongin sniffled, wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist, allowing himself to soften into the hug. Usually, he pulled away from the physical affection of his hyungs, but the comfort of Jisung's arms around him at that moment was just too much.</p><p>"How about we lay back down? You don't have to fall asleep, but your muscles need to relax. You worked hard today," Jisung encouraged.</p><p>Jeongin pulled away from the hug, wrapping his arms across his torso. "I'm scared to go back to my bed," he admitted.</p><p>Jisung would have offered his own, but he knew there were too many things up there to fit two bodies. He himself hardly fit. "Well then I'll come lay down with you," he proposed.</p><p>Hesitantly, Jeongin nodded. Typically, Hyunjin and him would just fall asleep on the couch after watching something distracting on Hyunjin's phone. Normally, the elder fell asleep first, and Jeongin was left there trying not to overthink. He was thankful to have his hyung by his side though.</p><p>"Come on," Jisung said, taking Jeongin's hand back into his own and leading him to the younger's bedroom. </p><p>He looked across the room at Minho's sleeping form before stepping aside, letting Jeongin climb into his bed before he followed afterwards. </p><p>Jeongin lied facing him, arms intertwined in front of his chest, and his feet rubbing together to warm his cold toes.</p><p>Jisung ran his fingers up and down the maknae's arm. "Cold?"</p><p>The younger nodded.</p><p>"Then I'll cuddle you, if you want," Jisung offered.</p><p>For the first time in their several year relationship, Jeongin nodded his head. And Jisung didn't hesitate to wrap him up in his arms, blowing a tickling breath across Jeongin's nose to warm the red skin.</p><p>Jeongin giggled before cuddling closer to Jisung, letting the other boy's body heat wash over him, making him drowsy after the cold sweat he'd woken up in.</p><p>Jisung petting his hair had been the final step in making Jeongin fall back to sleep faster than he ever had before.</p><p>For a while after, Jisung laid there, running his fingers through Jeongin's thick hair, failing to fall asleep himself.</p><p>That's when he felt a hand on his lower back, patting his sore muscles. "What are you doing in here?" Minho asked in his sleep-laced voice. The raspiness of it sent chills down Jisung's spine.</p><p>"The maknae couldn't sleep," Jisung explained. "I came in to help him after his bad dream. Felt so bad, he was crying and everything. I've never seen Jeongin like that."</p><p>Minho caressed his cheek. "I bet that pleased you greatly, huh, 'Sungie? Taking care of your sweet little baby," he crooned.</p><p>Jisung leaned into his touch, humming.</p><p>"Was little Sungie's baby crying? Did Sungie get to save him from the scary nightmares?"</p><p>Jisung nuzzled further into Minho's hand, eyes fluttering shut when Minho moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Jisung's throat. "Answer me, 'Sungie."</p><p>"Yes," Jisung answered immediately.</p><p>Minho squeezed his throat once before releasing it. "Do you want to make your baby feel good the same way I make you feel good?"</p><p>Jisung whimpered. "Yes."</p><p>"You want me to wake your baby up and tell him how badly you want to put your pretty cock inside him while you take mine inside you?" Minho questioned.</p><p>Jisung was breathing deeply, back arching. Jisung always acted like Minho's personal pet; his favorite little kitty. This was why Minho loved cats so much. Just like Jisung, they slept in his lap, purred when he pet them the right way, and were unquestioningly loyal.</p><p>He reached a hand out to shake Jeongin awake, but Jisung stopped him with a groan. "Let him sleep," he whined.</p><p>Minho pouted. "Why? Don't you think he needs to find out what happens to big boys who cry like little girls?"</p><p>Jisung shook his head. "Let him sleep, Minnie," he said again.</p><p>Minho shook his head, disappointedly giving in. He was about to retreat from the bed, planning to leave Jisung horny and untouched, when Jeongin began to stir, crying out in his sleep.</p><p>Jisung immediately began to coax him out of sleep. "Come on, Innie, wake up," he encouraged. "It's just a dream. You're alright. I've got you."</p><p>Jeongin's eyes opened, glancing wildly around the room. His eyes came to land on Minho, who was standing over them. "Hyung?" He questioned tentatively.</p><p>Minho offered him a Cheshire smile. "You cry like a little girl," he remarked. "Acting like a sleeping baby all wrapped up in Sungie-hyung's arms."</p><p>Jeongin muttered, "I do not. It was just a bad dream. I'm good now, Jisung can go back to his bed if he wants."</p><p>The blonde wanted to scold Minho for teasing the youngest and upsetting him. "It's alright, Innie. I don't mind if you cry," he assured.</p><p>From above, Minho snorted. "Jisung's baby girl could do anything and he wouldn't get upset. Would only give her all his love until she was absolutely full of it."</p><p>Jisung twinged at the imagery of filling Jeongin with his hot seed, breeding him with all the love he could offer. But he knew that Minho's words were only antagonising Jeongin more. "Hyung," he warned, voice tired.</p><p>Jeongin was frowning. "Stop calling me a girl," he told Minho.</p><p>Minho flashed Jeongin a smile. "So you mean to tell me that your pussy isn't even a little wet at the thought of Jisung fucking you until you forget all about your fear of losing him? Until you're so full of his love that you won't doubt it for weeks?"</p><p>Jeongin gasped at Minho's lewd words. Jisung had dropped his head onto Jeongin's shoulder, trying to stay perfectly still so Jeongin couldn't feel his thumping heart or brush against his hardening dick.</p><p>"I," Jeongin floundered. In the end, he couldn't even think of anything to say. Minho smirked proudly.</p><p>"How about you feel how hard Jisungie is just thinking about taking you?" Minho suggested.</p><p>Jeongin shook his head no, but then Minho reached under the covers and took his hand, guiding it onto Jisung's thigh and then up so it covered the bulge of his crotch. He could feel Jisung twitch under his touch, finally registering his hot breathing against his arm.</p><p>"J-Jisung?" he stuttered. "Does this really...Does it really turn you on?"</p><p>As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jisung gasped, "yes." He may be a kinky bastard, but at least he wasn't a liar.</p><p>With this new information, Jeongin squirmed a little on the bed, caught in the awkwardness of the moment.</p><p>Minho, though, didn't find it awkward in the slightest. He still had Jeongin's hand beneath his, allowing him to guide it as he pleased. Using his hand, he guiding Jeongin's along Jisung's bulge, the smallest scrunching his face up so he didn't moan aloud.</p><p>"Minho!" Jeongin stammered. "What are you doing? Stop it."</p><p>While he did stop moving their hands, he kept his overs Jeongin's, framing his contact with Jisung's cock. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, voice laced with deep arousal and a knowing tone. "Look at how well you're pleasuring 'Sungie. He loves this so much. He'd come before he even got the chance to stuff his cock in your wet little pussy."</p><p>Jisung stifled a moan with his hand and Jeongin finally realized how dry his mouth was. He swallowed stiffly.</p><p>Then he looked up at Minho, making eye contact with the older. After a moment, Minho took his hand off of Jeongin's and nodded. This was his moment, his decision. He could either take his hand off or he could keep it there.</p><p>Immediately, Jeongin lifted his hand. He saw disappointment flash across Minho's face until he carefully hooked his fingers under the waistband of Jisung's boxers. Then Minho's face showed that he was interested. He watched with his lip between his teeth as Jeongin reached his hand into Jisung's underwear, wrapping his cold fingers around his warm cock.</p><p>Jisung, who had devoted his focus to trying to keep from moaning again at any cost suddenly choked on a gasp. He wanted to say something, plead for more, call out to Jeongin, but all he could manage was an incoherent noise of pleasure.</p><p>Hearing this, Jeongin felt encouraged. He shifted onto his side, getting a better reach over Jisung as he began to flick his wrist, thumb tracing around the tip of his cock each time it reached the head.</p><p>Jisung was shaking under him, little moans slipping from his mouth as he began to buck up into Jeongin's palm.</p><p>Minho walked to the head of the bed, placing two of his fingers over Jisung's lips and smiling as the younger took them into his mouth, sucking both digits gratefully.</p><p>"Don't go too fast, Jeongin," Minho warned. "Little 'Sungie likes to cum before he's allowed to. And you're not going to let him cum before he fucks your tight hole, are you?" He goaded.</p><p>Jeongin gulped, but still answered, "No; I want him to hold it until he's inside me."</p><p>Minho flashed him a dazzling grin. "Good choice, baby girl." Then he looked down at a blissed-out Jisung. "You hear that, baby? Jeongin-ah doesn't want oppa to cum until he has his hard cock buried inside her."</p><p>"Hyung," Jeongin whined at the switching of pronouns and honorifics.</p><p>Minho sent him a glare. "That's not the right way to refer to me, Jeongin. Say it the right way or I'll make Jisung spank you instead of fucking you."</p><p>His voice was the same as when he got fed up with Jeongin taking too long to learn a simple move. It filled him with guilt. Hesitantly, he fixed his word, letting the foreignness of "oppa" roll thickly over his tongue as the simple word slipped from his mouth.</p><p>"Good girl," Minho praised again. "You want to call 'Sungie 'Oppa?' Feel how hard he gets around your pretty little fingers?"</p><p>Jeongin avoided the urge to note that if anyone had little fingers, it was Minho. Well, after Felix anyways. Instead, he focused on Jisung's reaction when he said, "Jisungie-oppa, will you love me with your cock? Want you so bad, oppa."</p><p>Jisung jerked his hips hard, and Minho quickly reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, keeping Jisung from cumming. The blonde was mumbling. "Hyung, please, let me fuck her," he begged when he opened his eyes, searching for Minho's gaze.</p><p>Minho gave a single nod of his head, releasing Jisung from his tight grip.</p><p>Jisung turned quickly, lips connecting to Jeongin's with a brutal desperation. There was teeth clashing, lips being licked raw, and tired tongues by the time he pulled back to let Jeongin breathe.</p><p>"You know, Jisung, I've never eaten pussy before. You want to taste Jeongin's and tell me what it tastes like?"</p><p>Jisung moaned at the idea before softly touching his hand to Jeongin's cheek, cupping his face. "May I?" He asked the younger.</p><p>Jeongin nodded, a blush vivid on his face.</p><p>"Lay back, Innie," Jisung encouraged. He caressed the youngest's thighs as he sprawled on his back, hair strewn across the pillow like a halo. Jisung looked at him with enough adoration that he felt worshipped, too.</p><p>When Jeongin was still, Jisung let his hands glide up the length of his legs, stopping at the waistband of Jeongin's sweatpants. He dipped his warm fingers inside, feeling Jeongin's muscles tense. "This okay?" He asked, leaning to press a kiss to Jeongin's leg.</p><p>The maknae nodded. Minho, watching from where he sat at the head of the bed, reminded Jeongin, "words. He needs you to tell him aloud."</p><p>Jeongin cleared his throat. "Yes, oppa," he permissed Jisung.</p><p>Upon hearing the word, Jisung groaned, immediately yanking both Jeongin's pants and underwear down, watching as his pretty dick bounced against his stomach.</p><p>Jisung slipped the pants off him completely before tossing them to the ground. Then he maneuvered Jeongin's legs, bending his knees while settling between them. He ran his hands up and down Jeongin's quivering thighs. "So pretty, baby," he praised. "Such a beautiful girl for oppa."</p><p>Minho clicked his tongue. "You just going to admire her, or you going to actually taste her cunt? Look, 'Sungie, it's dripping for you." He pointed towards Jeongin's hard dick, precum glimmering on the flushed tip.</p><p>Jisung licked his lips. "Okay for me to start, Innie?"</p><p>Jeongin squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for the foreign feeling. "Yes, oppa," he repeated.</p><p>Leaning down so he laid on the bed on his stomach, Jisung hooked his arms under Jeongin's legs, holding onto his waist. Then he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeongin's right cheek before moving to the left. </p><p>Just when Jeongin let his guard down, thinking Jisung was going to carry through with more soft foreplay, he licked a stripe right along Jeongin's entrance, holding the younger still while he jolted.</p><p>Then he dove his tongue right in, licking at Jeongin's tight walls greedily. He'd thrust his tongue in shallowly before pulling it out licking along Jeongin's rim. Then he'd push in even farther, trying to find Jeongin's prostate.</p><p>When he did find it, Jeongin's legs wrapped around Jisung's head, his lifted hips giving Jisung easier access. It wasn't his ideal position for tasting Jeongin so deeply, but it seemed more natural for the role Minho wanted them to play.</p><p>He teased the spot, loving the feel of Jeongin's knees uncontrollably tightening their hold on his head. He could hear moans, though they were muffled by the legs warming his ears.</p><p>Minho, though, heard perfectly as Jeongin choked on gasps and moans. When Jeongin's cock began to twitch, and his moans were higher pitched, he reached his hand down, tugging on Jisung's blonde locks. "You better stop, or else your princess is going to cum too soon."</p><p>Jisung slipped his tongue out, feeling Jeongin's legs slacken, and he sat back up, a satisfied grin on his face. "Untouched, pretty baby?" He teased Jeongin. "Guess you liked oppa's tongue in your pussy."</p><p>Jeongin fumbled to nod, affirming Jisung without hesitation, desperate to do anything he could to have Jisung back inside him, pushing him over the edge of orgasm and helping him ride through his high.</p><p>Jisung reached down to swipe away the drool that had dribbled down Jeongin's chin. "You want more?" He offered.</p><p>Jeongin reached for him, taking Jisung's hand into his own when the older held it up for him. "Please," he begged.</p><p>Minho reached out to comb his fingers through Jeongin's dampening hair. "You want oppa's cock inside your wet pussy? Want him to fuck you?"</p><p>"God, yes," Jeongin gasped out. He was rutting up against Jisung, feeling their cocks bump together. "Oppa, make love to me, please," he asked Jisung.</p><p>Jisung reached his other hand out, letting Jeongin wrap his fingers around his, holding his hands tightly. "Alright, baby. I'll give you all the love you'll ever need."</p><p>Minho watched the pair, allowing his sudden jealousy to make a rash decision. "Jisung," he called. The younger looked up at him, silent and waiting for any command the older would administer. "I think you should fuck our princess without stretching her first. Her pretty pussy is wet enough to take you without any problem, isn't it?"</p><p>He could see the doubt cast across Jisung's face. Surely, the rapper knew from experience that being fucked without being stretched hurt. Of course, it didn't last long in the moment, nor was Jisung's cock too big, or Jeongin's hole entirely unstretched with how ravishly Jisung had eaten him out.</p><p>"Lube?" He asked, not even offering any defiance to Minho's order. Really, Minho shouldn't have doubted the younger. Jisung was fully devoted. He'd do anything Minho asked of him without question.</p><p>Minho smiled and ruffled Jisung's hair. "Yes, I think we can at least let her have some lube. It'll make his pretty hole feel like a real pussy, huh?" He suggested, leaning in and whispering to Jisung as if it was a joke between the two of them.</p><p>Then he went across the room, giving Jisung time to undress himself fully before helping Jeongin out of his shirt, pulling it up his weakly raised arms. When he came back, he handed Jisung the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. There was a matching one hidden covertly in a spare pillowcase between Jisung's mattress and the wall. He never planned which nights he'd visit Jisung and tell him to keep silent so he didn't wake the other boys up as he railed him.</p><p>Jisung returned to kneeling between Jeongin's knees, spreading the lube along the length of his cock, stroking the length a few times before he lined up with the youngest's hole. He wiped the lube clinging to his palms and between his fingers on his hip before offering his hands back out for Jeongin to take. "Might sting a little," he reasoned.</p><p>Jeongin took them.</p><p>"Ready?" Jisung asked, noting the firm line of Jeongin's lips.</p><p>Jeongin meekly offered a single, "yeah."</p><p>Then Jisung was pushing in as slowly as he could. He was only able to get the head in before Jeongin's grip on his hands tightened, warning him that he was only stretched well enough to take that much of him.</p><p>He paused his movements, letting Jeongin get used to him before he pushed in further, only getting another half inch or so before he noticed the tear running down the side of Jeongin's face.</p><p>It took several rounds of the process- pushing in a tiny bit before pausing and letting Jeongin get used to the stretch before resuming and stopping just moments later.</p><p>Finally, Minho grew impatient. "Just fucking shove it in. He'll only be a little sore tomorrow. But he's a champ, he'll be fine."</p><p>Jisung cast a look at him before he just pulled his cock out, watching Jeongin's hole squeeze longingly around nothing before he thrust back in, only going half way.</p><p>It wasn't what Minho had asked, but at least Jisung was setting up a rhythm, moving his hips back and forth, thrusting into Jeongin only half way so he could get used to at least that much before he pushed into him fully.</p><p>When Jeongin's gentle whimpers turned to moans, Jisung began to thrust into him further, his hips pressing against Jeongin's before he pulled out and pulled Jeongin back in again.</p><p>"Hy-- Oppa, faster," Jeongin begged.</p><p>Jisung snapped his hips quickly, his cock pushing further inside Jeongin and rutting against his sensitive bundle of nerves wonderfully.</p><p>"Again," Jeongin encouraged.</p><p>Over and over, Jisung pushed into that spot, stimulating Jeongin enough that with a loud moan, cum dribbled from his cock onto his abs without being touched at all. Jisung noticed how red it had gotten, and he reached down, planning to jerk Jeongin through his orgasm, but the younger cried out. "Too much, it hurts."</p><p>He quickly pulled his hand away, instead petting the strands stuck to Jeongin's sweaty forehead back. "M'sorry, baby," he sympathized. </p><p>Minho sighed. "I'm not." </p><p>Jisung and Jeongin both looked over, finding a naked Minho standing next to the bed. His cock surprised Jeongin, as it was much longer than Jisung's. He also looked so much stronger, even though Jisung had more defined muscles. </p><p>"Aren't you going to let your oppas cum? It won't be very fair to keep that right to yourself, princess," Minho scolded.</p><p>Jisung started, "But you can just-"</p><p>Minho cut him off. "I'm sure our pretty girl wants to be bred with 'Sungie's cum, doesn't she?"</p><p>The older boys both watched as Jeongin's cock twitched. Quickly, he covered his blushing face.</p><p>Minho stepped closer to the bed, taking Jeongin's soft dick into his hand and tugging on it. He kept going, even when the maknae whimpered. "You don't want Jisung-oppa to stop already, do you? Or else he'll just pull and now and your pretty pussy won't feel his cum all over your walls. You wanted him to fill you with his love, didn't you?"</p><p>His rambling words made Jeongin's dick hard again, pulsing beneath the relentless touch of his fingers. "Keep going, 'Sungie," Minho ordered. "Seems our princess isn't done quite yet."</p><p>Jisung bit his lips as he drew his hips out before pushing back in, filling Jeongin up fully. </p><p>Minho put his hand on Jisung's hips, guiding him in and out of Jeongin, periodically encouraging him to thrust faster or harder.</p><p>Jisung had a idea of what was coming, but his suspicions weren't proven true until Minho had suddenly thrust all of the way into him, the thick layer of lube on his cock and the fact that Jisung had secretly fucked himself with his fingers earlier bed kept him from searing pain.</p><p>Still, he paused for a few moments, breathing heavily as Minho began to set a rapid pace.</p><p>"Don't stop," Minho instructed. "It'll feel better if you keep going."</p><p>Jisung knew he was right. Minho always knew what would have him cumming so hard that he saw stars and his head felt fuzzy for hours.</p><p>So he began moving his hips again, most of the control coming from Minho, who was fucking into him so hard he consequently was pushing in and out of Jeongin.</p><p>He gave in to Minho, laying atop Jeongin so Minho could take him easier. He wasn't quite tall enough to reach Jeongin's lips, so he instead wrapped his mouth around one of his hard nipples, sucking on it while he pinched the other between his fingers. </p><p>Beneath him, Jeongin was moaning shakily, his body jerking with the power of two bodies snapping their hips with the same rhythm. He could feel Jisung fucking into him so much further than before, his cock stimulating his prostate in so many different good ways that Jeongin worried he wouldn't even be able to think for days afterwards. His arms had hooked around Jisung's back, nails digging into the skin as he subconsciously searched for any kind of purchase.</p><p>Jisung suddenly felt his orgasm swelling, his cock hardening just a bit more as he felt his stomach and hole clench from a particularly hard thrust from Minho.</p><p>And then Minho repeated the thrust with the same force, and Jisung was releasing his hot cum into Jeongin, coating his tight walls and making his cock slip in him so easily while Minho continued to fuck him.</p><p>"Did you enjoy that, Jeongin-ah?" Minho asked. "Do you like the feeling of Jisung's seed inside you, feeling you up, breeding you with his love?"</p><p>Jeongin groaned. "Yes," he promised. "L-love it. So much."</p><p>Minho grinned, then licked his lips and focused on fucking into Jisung like a jackhammer.</p><p>Jisung could only lay still on top of Jeongin, oversensitivity flooding him as he felt Minho abuse his prostate and the tip of his cock abuse Jeongin's. It felt absolutely glorious.</p><p>Again, Jeonging reached his high, cumming with a sob onto his and Jisung's stomachs.</p><p>Finally, Jisung felt Minho's hips move erratically, losing his relentless pace as he too came, pulling out of Jisung quickly so he could shoot his warm cum over Jisung's back. He knew the younger liked the sudden, hazy warmth of it when his body was tingling after being fucked roughly.</p><p>When Minho had finished, his cock finally softening after shooting ropes and ropes of cum onto Jisung, he stood from the bed and grabbed a dirty towel from the closet. First he cleaned his cum off of Jisung's back before he helped the younger slip his cock out of Jeongin, quickly wiping up the cum that began to leak out. Jisung rolled onto his back, and then onto his side so he could check up on Jeongin.</p><p>"Too rough?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>Jeongin smiled sleepily. "No. Just a lot. Tired now."</p><p>Jisung fawned over the cuteness of his broken words. "Then go to sleep, baby girl. Your oppas will watch over you and protect you if you have any more nightmares."</p><p>The maknae hummed gratefully. "Love you."</p><p>Jisung leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you too. Sleep well, baby Innie."</p><p>Minho came back from throwing the soiled towel back into the closet. Jisung gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, yeah," he said to the rapper.</p><p>To Jeongin, he said, "I love you too. Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite."</p><p>Jisung reached out and hit him lightly, but Jeongin was already asleep.</p><p>When Minho squeezed himself into the bed, which truly wasn't made to fit more than one person, and especially not three, Jisung turned around to press a kiss onto Minho's lips. "Thank you."</p><p>Minho kissed his nose. "Was it everything you dreamed of?"</p><p>Jisung smiled brightly. "That, and more," he assured. "I'm sorry if it didn't excite you as much as it did to me."</p><p>Minho rubbed behind his neck awkwardly. He knew that when Jisung had first confided to him that he wanted to make love to Jeongin, not just fuck him, he wasn't keen on the idea. They hadn't established that they were in a relationship, but they couldn't deny that they didn't love each other either. Everyone else just assumed they were friends with benefits. "Actually," he breathed. "I liked it. A lot. I think i-if Jeongin wanted to continue with this, with us, I'd really like for him too."</p><p>This made Jisung's eyes light up. "Really?!" He exclaimed. </p><p>Minho nodded.</p><p>Jisung kissed him happily. "You have no idea how happy that would make me. I love him, and I really, really love you, and it would just be everything I could ever dream of."</p><p>Minho couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when Jisung said he loved him. He had an unusual way of showing affection that didn't usually involve words, but he couldn't help but telling Jisung, "I love you too." He glanced past Jisung, seeing Jeongin's bare back as he rolled over in his sleep. "Both of you," he corrected.</p><p>Jisung smiled even wider, and then opened his mouth to speak, but Minho sensed an endless ramble coming on, so he quickly leaned forward and shut him up with his lips.</p><p>"Just go to sleep," he quickly said when he pulled his lips away.</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes but complied, turning onto his other side so Minho could spoon him the way they liked. And then he pulled Jeongin close to his chest, keeping him warm and preventing him from falling off the bed they were just barely squeezed on.</p><p>And that was how they slept: Minho holding his baby and Jisung holding his baby. Locked up together with a bond that had rooted right from the beginning and flowered into something unexpected but wonderful.</p><p>[It's safe to say that after that night, Jeongin stopped going to Hyunjin's bed for a distraction after a nightmare. He'd found a much better one within the two boys he learned to find comfort in the most.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in January and was unsure if I wanted to post it. But I still like it, so here it is. Also, I have a question that I'd really appreciate if any readers could answer: I'm planning on writing a fanfic for a girlgroup soon. Who should I write for first? Mamamoo? ITZY (no Yuna, she's too young)? Another group? Leave me your ships! ... Oh! Also, do we want some GOT7 fanfiction?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>